Serendipity
by Yukishiro Madoka
Summary: [Ch. 13] The demon in the baboon cloak and the soul of Onigumo battle fiercely to claim what's rightfully theirs. Meanwhile, Inuyasha claims Kikyo's life as his and promises to be there when she calls for him...[KikInu] [Hiatus]
1. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Otherwise, Kikyo would never have to suffer, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would fight over her! Bwahh! xD

A/N. So many hits...yet so little reviews. D; I might have to make it so that I only update when I get a certain amount of reviews. I try hard to update everyday, but you guys aren't reviewing:-( Anyway, the part where Kikyo gets attack is an extremely sad scene. I also added in my own little scenes to make the story longer. So, yeah. o.o

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Betrayal**

Kikyo silently clasped her hands together in prayer and knelt upon the ground, her hazel eyes closed, her body motionless as she purified the Jewel with her powers of purity within her mind and her heart. Large torches were lit with small, blazing fires around her, and their steam created comforting warmth within the room, blocking out the chilly, cold breeze of the night that attempted to escape into the shrine. The Shikon Jewel gleamed brightly with a beautiful glow of ameythst mixed with pink, and the silver diamond-like objects that clung onto the chain on which the Jewel hung shimmered along with the Jewel's glow.

Kikyo could not believe that the next day would be their start of their new lives together. Finally, the Jewel could no longer be a burden, and she would be able to avoid the current path she took to walk the path of an ordinary woman. The sadness and loneliness that used to gnaw furiously at her pure heart was replaced with hope and happiness. Kikyo could finally be a woman. She could finally have freedom, to feel any emotions she wished to, to play with make-up, to paint her face white, to apply lipstick upon her delicate lips, to laugh and smile with joy and happiness, to hope, to love. _Love. _

She suddenly felt a familiar presence stop abruptly outside the shrine, and she, still remaining motionless, opened her eyes and glanced over at the entrance from the corner of her eyes. "Who is it?" she inquired blankly, narrowing her eyes in caution.

"...It's me, Kikyo..." the figure replied carefully. Inuyasha. Kikyo instantly whirled around in worry and concern.

Did he change his mind?

Did he come to decline her offer?

Was something wrong?

"What is it?" Kikyo questioned worriedly. "Did something happen?"

"...I'm just looking forward to it," Inuyasha responded quietly, his voice seeming somewhat hesitant. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips even as he tried not to grin in triumph, which could not be seen by the priestess kneeling down in the shrine. "Hey Kikyo...can you make me human now?"

"That is impossible..." Kikyo answered defiantly, narrowing her eyes. "The night is filled with evil energy. If you wish to use the Shikon Jewel, the sun should be up."

The night's evil energy would taint the Jewel with malice, and therefore, attract the attention of demons. As much as she loved Inuyasha and wanted to use the Jewel to turn them both into humans, Kikyo did not want to endanger her village.

Kikyo heard Inuyasha's defeated sigh, slight impatience dripping from the tone of his sigh. "I...understand," he responded hesitantly."Well then, please do it as soon as the night has ended."

Kikyo smiled to herself as she closed her eyes in thought. He was just as extremely eager as she was. He really wanted to become human. He really wanted to be with her. He really loved her.

Kikyo's eyes shot open as she realized that his presence disappeared completely. She quickly rose to her feet, her eyes glistening with confusion, and she threw open the doors of the shrine's entrance. Only the chilly wind responded by sweeping against her pale face, but no one was in sight.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo whispered quietly, tilting her head slightly up as she glanced her surroundings for the half-demon. Strands of her ebony hair danced with the wind, swaying back and forth, as her brown eyes darted everywhere. He was gone.

* * *

"Sister Kikyo, where are you going?" Kaede asked quietly, her whispery voice slightly hoarse and husky, as her eyes captured her elder sister slowly walking towards the entrance of their hut. Thin, wide bandages were wrapped securely around the flesh of her eye, covering about 1/3 of her innocent face. 

"...Just going out..." Kikyo responded carefully, glancing over at her young sister, who lay on the solid ground with a purple blanket draped over her tiny body. She tried her best not to seem to impatient or eager, and her eyes stared down kindly at Kaede. "It's still early. Go back to sleep," Kikyo instructed gently.

"But...-" Kaede began to protest.

"Don't worry," Kikyo reassured her. "I'm just going to bring you more medicine." Inuyasha was probably waiting impatiently right now in front of the Sacred Tree. Kikyo knew how exasperated he could become.

"Medicine?" Kaede repeated in perplexity. Her head tilted slightly to her left as she gestured towards a small bottle filled with green, healthy herbs, and a pile of the same type of herbs lay next to the bottle. "If it's medicine, there's plenty right here."

Kikyo blinked twice as her eyes caught the neat pile of small herbs. She averted Kaede's questioning stare by gazing outside. The bright sun had rosen, announcing that morning had triumphed the night after a ferocious battle for victory over the sky that stretched over the land.

Kikyo couldn't wait use the Jewel tomake them bothhumans, and to live together as lovers. She just couldn't wait. Once it happened...it'd be great. More than great.

Perfect.

"There might be better medicine than that..." Kikyo whispered softly, still averting Kaede's eyes. "I'll go look one more time."

Kaede smiled. How kind and caring her sister was. Getting up extremely early in the morning to search for better medicine than what was provided for her currently. "Thank you, Sister Kikyo..." Kaede murmured gratefully.

Kikyo turned to stare down thoughtfully at Kaede. "Kaede? Does your eye still hurt?" she questioned in concern.

Kaede shook her head and smiled reassuringly. "Not really. It's much better today." Kaede could not bring herself to become angered or upset at Kikyo for wounding her eye like that. Kikyo was her sister. More than her sister. Much more.

"I see," Kikyo replied softly, smiling faintly as she gazed down at her sister with relief. "I'll be back soon."

Kaede's smile slowly faded into a small, sad frown as she watched Kikyo slowly push aside the lavendar curtains to exit the hut. For some reason, a sharp stab of sorrow and loneliness overcame her heart. She wanted Kikyo to stay with her forever. She didn't want Kikyo to leave her and go anywhere else today. Her powerful, strong desire for Kikyo to stay with her made her feel slightly guilty and selfish. Kikyo balanced many heavy burdens upon her slender shoulders, including Kaede. Kaede drew the blankets closer to her chin as she stared longingly at the entrance of the hut, wishing for Kikyo to return as soon as possible.

* * *

Kikyo's sandals pounded quietly against the solid ground as she ran with all the strength her legs possessed, heading to the direction of the Sacred Tree. Gripping the Jewel tightly in her fist, worry consuming her hazel eyes, her delicate lips curving downwards to form a troubled frown, she ran on.

"I'm running late!" she whispered urgently to herself. Making her way through the forest's thick trees and bushes, she finally rushed into an opening and spotted the Sacred Tree. She approached the Sacred Tree quickly and glanced around for any signs of the white-haired half-demon that possessed amber orbs of sympathy. "

Inuyasha?" Kikyo murmured softly, her pale hand -the one that wasn't grasping the Jewel- reaching upwards to touch her smooth lips gently.

Where was he? Had he overslept? Was he coming? All of questions pounded furiously in her mind, filling her heart with troubled and concerned thoughts. Her slender fingers closed slowly as her hand rested upon her chest, her eyes glistening with worry and confusion.

"Hasn't he come yet?" Kikyo's hazel eyes darted from every object of her surroundings. She slowly left the area of the Sacred Tree to walk through the empty field, her mahogany orbs searching frantically for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...did he oversleep?" Kikyo guessed to herself, trying her best to keep the anxiety from escaping her voice, proclaiming to the entire world that for once, she was no longer the nonchalant priestess. No one responded to her question, except for the rustle of the grass and the faint breeze which playfully tugged at countless strands of her smooth, silky, raven locks.

Kikyo closed her eyes, as if trying to block out her doubtful feelings of worry. She shouldn't fuss over this. Inuyasha was probably coming here right now.

Kikyo finally reached into her white kimono top to withdraw the small, clam-like shell with a thin, red bow sitting graciously on top. She gently pried it open to reveal the small, delicate puddle of red lipstick. She smiled to herself, joyous at the thought that she was to be a normal woman soon. Kikyo placed her index finger into the moist puddle and slowly lifted it towards her lips...

Suddenly, she heard the quick rustle of the grass as feet pounded swiftly upon them, and dry, evil laughter echoed throughout the area, growing louder as the source of the cackle approached her with amazing speed. She jerked her head in alarm, but it was too late.

She cried out in agony as sharp claws pierced deep into the flesh of her right shoulder, inflicting consuming pain on her exterior that she had never felt before, only in her interior's heart and soul, but never her body itself. C-c-_claws? _

As Kikyo slowly collasped, bright red light surrounded around her right shoulder, and Kikyo felt thick, wet liquid pour endlessly from her flesh. Crimson blood squirted out from her wound and the shell flew from her hand as Kikyo collided onto the solid ground, breathing heavily from the unbearable pain.

The figure swiftly caught the shell, smirking with amusement and triumph as he towered over the wounded priestess, gazing down at her in satisfaction as her entire body trembled uncontrollably from the overwhelming pain. "So here I find you like this. Your true nature hasn't changed at all," he remarked coldly, drawing closer to Kikyo's body.

The pain consumed her entire soul, not allowing her to speak, ripping the words from her throat. But as his harsh words whisked through her ears and sunk into her mind, she lifted her head slightly and whispered in confusion, "What...?"

"This rouge is an eyesore," he remarked, malice dripping in large quantity from his mocking voice, his lips curving upwards to form a satisfied smirk. "Your blood is good enough." Kikyo heard a faint crackle as he crushed the shell in his palm, and the pieces collasped onto the ground with a small, piercing noise.

Kikyo's eyes widened with horror and realization as her lips slightly parted to form the word "Inuyasha..." No...! This wasn't happening! WHY? Why was he doing this!

Kikyo's hazel orbs finally caught the Jewel within their sight, and her pale hand shakily tried to grasp the circular object, her breathing growing unsteady and louder as the pain feasted upon her heart and soul.

"Fool!" Inuyasha snorted scornfully, crashing his foot upon Kikyo's hand, applying harsh pressure to crush her delicate fingers. Kikyo exhaled another loud breath of pain and agony as the pain he inflicted on her hand _and _the pain in her wounded shoulder _and _the pain in her shattered heart consumed her pure soul. "I had no desire whatsoever to become human!"As his cold, unfeeling words sank into her, her eyes enlarged with horror and disbelief.

_NO...! WHY? I thought...I thought you loved me! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?_

"But I'll take the Shikon Jewel as thanks," he continued, ignoring her unsteady breaths of pain as he leaned down to snatch the Jewel. He held it up and stared in amusement at the Jewel as a black mist shrouded the interior of the object for a moment before adding, "This Jewel needs to absorb more bitter blood." He paused, his expression shifting from triumph to thoughtfulness. "I think I'll slaughter the village."

He slightly turned to walk away, but he paused for a moment to glance back down at her injured body. Kikyo's face was slightly buried in the grass, due to her lack of strength and energy to keep her head up. She wished this wasn't true, but the malice and disregard in his cold, amber orbs and wicked voice assured her that they weren't.

Despite her desperate efforts to ignore the truth, his words, his evil laughter, his cold smirk, his claws that had pierced through the flesh of her shoulder, she could clearly hear the sickening malice that dripped from every word and cackle that escaped from his lips, clearly see the massive amount of thick, crimson blood - _her blood _- surrounding his claws, clearly see the blinding truth of pain that had crossed her path - the horrible end of her tragic life.

_No...Inuyasha! WHY? I TRUSTED YOU!_

Inuyasha smirked as he knelt down before her, gleefully listening to her desperate inhales and exhales, deeply breathing in the lovely, strong scent of her crimson blood, watching her slender, small formquiver from the unbearable pain.

"Heh..." he laughed coldly, swiftly grabbing her chin with his other hand and tilting her head up so her deep, chocolate eyes of mysterious beauty were forced to stare into his cold, amber eyes.

Applying harsh pressure onto her chin, he sneered with satisfaction, "It's too bad that such a powerful and delicate creature such as yourself has to be in so much pain...Don't worry, Kikyo, the pain will end soon. _Very soon..._"

The pain in her soul was too overwhelming to allow her to gaze deeply into the pools of unending malice and cold that were his eyes, but his grip on her chin was too firm. Emotions exploded within her, chunks of dumbfounded confusion, horror, disbelief, blazing rage, deep sadness, overwhelming pain and hurt. She could only glare back at him with a raging inferno burning in her eyes.

"Curse you, Inuyasha..." she managed to choke out. Inuyasha simply laughed evilly and tightened his hold on her chin, his claws digging gently into her flesh.

"Fool. Did you really believe that I would want to live my life as a human? _With you?_" Inuyasha cackled wickedly. "You dim-witted, pathetic human. I almost feel sorry for you."

And with that, he released her chin and rose to his feet. After gazing down at her shaking figure one last time with a satisfied smirk, he walked away, his white hair whipping behind him as he left the area.

"Curse you, Inuyasha! You...traitor..." Kikyo whispered hoarsely, her voice shaking with deep sadness and burning anger. Pain swallowed her crumpled heart and soul, gnawing away the rest of her life as it began tearing and ripping and chewing at the flesh of her shoulder, moist with endless flows of crimson blood.

Her eyes focused upon the shatter pieces of the shell, the red rouge dripping from the object,staining the green grasswith its red liquid, adding more to the amount of red marks upon theground that surrounded Kikyo's body. "You were planning to deceive me all along?" Her eyelids trembled as her heart sank with anger and dread, realizing the terrible truth. "So...all of your words were a lie?"

_-Flashback-_

_"It's not a whim or anything," Inuyasha murmured quietly, his eyes gazing down sadly at Kikyo, as if thinking that this was a dream, as if feeling if he exhaled the breath he was holding,they'd bothwake up from this wonderous dream. Kikyo slightly lifted her face with his chest, her eyes glistening with faint hope and happiness. He...felt so...warm. His words...sounded...so true. "I will become human, and you will be an ordinary woman...my...-"_

_-End of Flashback-_

"Curse you..." she repeated angrily, sadness and bitterness dripping from her voice. All he wanted...was the Jewel? He only wished for power? To become a demon? To strike fear and pain into the hearts of humans? He did not have any feelings for her at all? All his words...WERE A LIE?

_Why? WHY! Why are you doing this, Inuyasha? Why have you betrayed me? I thought you loved me! And I thought I felt the same about you! But...mark my words, Inuyasha, if I die, I'm taking you with me! MARK MY WORDS, TRAITOR!_

"TRAITOR!" she screamed after him. _Traitor! I really believed you, Inuyasha! I really believed you!_

_

* * *

_

The figure, wearing the familiar baboon cloak draped around his body, placed the Jewel gently back onto where it was always kept within the shrine. It was so amusing and easy to corrupt the trust of human hearts. He laughed. The hatred and anger from Kikyo's heart was tainting the Jewel rapidly. The Jewel would become even more evil and powerful when the next half of his plan was put into action.

_Heh, pathetic fools..._

_No! WHY DID YOU HURT KIKYO? _another voice within himself demanded angrily. The figure's cold, unfeeling red eyes narrowed. That pathetic, foolish human...

_Silence, fool. _

_I am the cause of your existence! This is my body, not yours!_

He laughed vilely, his snickering echoeing throughout the small shrine, bouncing off the walls, creating an evil atmosphere around himself. _Fool. The demons who fused with you did not wish to fufill your desire. _

_What...-_

_Did you actually think they'd give you what you wanted? The demons who fused with you all hated Kikyo. Therefore, they fused with you to form a more powerful demon strong enough to kill her. Thus, _I _was born!_

_No! _

_Succumb! _And with that, he banished the irritating soul within him deep within the subconscious. That fool would not ruin his plans. As if he _could_, anyway.

"Now then, next is..." he spoke heavily, his voice drifting off as he threw off his baboon cloak, revealing himself in the form of Kikyo. His pools of blood narrowed as his lips curved upwards into a smirk. "That...half-demon."

* * *

Inuyasha leapt down onto the spot beside the Sacred Tree. His golden eyes searched his surroundings for Kikyo, but his eyes didn't prevail and failed miserably. He frowned in confusion. Where _was _she?

Perhaps she overslept?

Maybe she was weary and tired from last night and needed more rest?

But where was she?

"Kikyo?"

* * *

A/N. Dun dun dun! xD Phew, okay, done now. Review review, please! o.o


	2. Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Otherwise, I'd do what my other disclaimers proclaim! xDD

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Trust**

"You've showed up, half-demon," a familiar voice spoke scornfully, blankly. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise and shock as the word 'half-demon' escaped from one's familiar lips, none other than Kikyo. He whirled around to face her, who stood a short distance away from him, standing in her fighting position, her arrow pointed at his heart, her hazel eyes blank and cold. Inuyasha narrowed his amber eyes in confusion as he stared in disbelief at the priestess before him. She seemed...so...not herself.

Her usual warm, sympathetic marbles of chocolate now possessed a cold, wicked atmosphere, and her usual nonchalant, blissful, sad expression was twisted into a mask of aggressiveness. Her usual gentle, mystical voice now had bitter acid dripping heavily from her tone. Those eyes were what frightened and troubled him most. They seemed so cold and distant...and..._heartless. _

"Kikyo...What did you just say?" Inuyasha demanded. Didn't Kikyo promise to never call him a half-demon, knowing how he hated hearing that insult? Why...?

Kikyo laughed dryly, her eyes still possessed with that cold and distant stare. "I called you a 'half-demon.' Can't those pathetic dog ears hear what I say?"

Inuyasha's eyes enlarged once more at the spitefulness that escaped clearly from her lips as she spat those words at him.

"Did you really think I'd allow you to take the Shikon Jewel?" Kikyo asked coldly, narrowing her eyes. A dry, clicking noise echoed quietly throughout the clearing as she pulled back the arrow farther, but not releasing it yet, her blank, aggressive eyes still glued upon Inuyasha's stunned face. "Did you really think I'd love someone like you, _half-demon?_"

Inuyasha's amber eyes narrowed in anger, and he gritted his teeth, clenching his fists tightly.

"Kikyo! Why...you...Why are you doing this, Kikyo?" Inuyasha demanded, trying his best to keep his voice steady, but the rage in his tone caused his voice to come out of his mouth shakily.

Kikyo smirked. "Can't my words sink through that thick skull of yours? You're even more stupid than I thought, if you really believed I wanted to use the Jewel to live with you."

What...?

Wasn't it Kikyo's long-life dream to release the heavy burden of the Jewel from her shoulders and walk the path of an ordinary woman? Wasn't the Jewel the cause of her suffering and pain, the reason why she could never reveal her true face, but instead had to hide behind a mask twisted into an expression of blankness and bleakness?

_-Flashback-_

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo murmured softly, breaking the long silence, her chocolate eyes growing soft and tender as she turned her head gracefully to look at him. The breeze blew her raven locks delicately across her pale face. "What do you see in me?"

If she could ask anyone, it'd be Inuyasha. He'd answer bluntly. Yet Kikyo didn't care how blunt and hurtful his response would seem. Kikyo needed a truthful opinion, and she could recieve one from Inuyasha.

"Eh?" Inuyasha said crossly. What was this human driving at?

"Do I seem...ordinary to you?" Kikyo questioned quietly, waiting patiently for the response she wished to hear. Inuyasha noticed that sadness filled her eyes as she spoke those words. He couldn't help thinking how beautiful she was, especially when her hair blew so graciously in the breeze like that. Her scent smelled like a large garden filled with bloomed, fresh lilacs.

Nonetheless, she was still a human!

A strange human.

But...a very interesting, engimatic human.

What about her appealed to him?

What was it?

"Eh! What are you talking about?" Inuyasha demanded. This human was queer. Queer, but something about her attracted him to her. Those sad eyes reminded him so much of his human mother.

"I can't show any signs of weakness to anybody. I mustn't be indecisive. Because then demons would use it against me," Kikyo explained softly. She wondered why she was revealing her weakness to him - a demon. A threat. Yet, he possessed human blood, and she could sense purity beneath that cold heart.

"That's why...that's why I couldn't kill you. You and I are alike..." He fought for his humanity, as she did. They were both outcasts, their hearts filled with longing and loneliness. They wished to walk the path of what they wished to be - him, yearning to become a demon, and her, wishing to become a woman. It was rather strange, them having more similarities than differences even though their species were clearly different.

Inuyasha turned away from her and scoffed. "Keh, quit whining! We all have our crosses to bear!"

Kikyo blinked at the vehemence with which he spoke, but rather strangely his words did not hurt her. Inuyasha expected her to rise to his bait and reveal hurtful or angry feelings. Here she was, pouring out her sadness to him, and he acted as if he didn't care and told her to stop complaining. He gazed over at her with surprise. Her unexpected response and sad expression drowned all satisfaction and enjoyment of hurting her with his cruel words.

"You're right..." Kikyo admitted softly, her thin lips slowly curving up into a faint smile directed at Inuyasha, the sadness in her eyes never fading. "I shouldn't complain..."

A mixture of remorse, sadness, and regret overcame him at the sight of her somber expression and at the sound of the melancholy tone in her voice. After seeing her sad and lonely expression, Inuyasha felt guilty...for the first time in his life.

_-End of Flashback-_

Didn't Kikyo wish to use the Jewel to make both of them human, and thus, the Jewel would vanish and the two lovers could live together as humans?

_-Flashback-_

_"Inuyasha...If you did not fight, would you not be who you are now?"_

_Inuyasha's head did not turn to face her, but he merely glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "You've asked me that before..." he stated blankly._

_"Should we try to stop fighting?" Kikyo suggested softly._

_"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked in confusion. What was she talking about? Abandoning her duty as a priestess to stop fighting? Was it all because of Kaede's injury, and the risk of having other people harmed because of her decreased power?_

_"If we stop fighting, we can become human..." Kikyo explained slowly, carefully forming her words, as if she were forming the perfect plan within her mind that instant._

_"Me? Become human?" Inuyasha repeated, his head snapping quickly back to her like a rubber band, his eyes filled with interest and confusion at the same time._

_"It's possible," Kikyo responded wisely. "You are a half-demon to begin with. The Shikon Jewel, in the hands of an evil demon, increases their power..." Kikyo paused as her expression grew more thoughtful. "However, if you use it to become human, the Jewel will be purified..."As the words escaped from her delicate lips, Kikyo smiled faintly at Inuyasha, her eyes glistening with hope. "It may even disappear."_

_This terrible bloodshed..._

_It could be stopped if they used the Jewel._

_They could use the Jewel to make them both humans._

_And as humans...they could be together..._

_"So...what happens to you?" Inuyasha inquired with concern. He understood now. Kikyo was not a human in her current state of being a priestess and the guardian of the Shikon Jewel._

_Inuyasha was a half-demon, posessing human blood -from his beloved human mother - mixed with demonic blood -from his powerful demon father. So Kikyo wished to use the Shikon Jewel's power to change them both into humans._

_Kikyo turned away, but her reason for averting his gaze was not from discomfort or shame. "I protect the Jewel. If the Jewel were to vanish, I would become an ordinary woman..."_

_-End of Flashback-_

WHAT WAS GOING ON? Why was she doing this?

Why was she destroying her dream of becoming an ordinary woman? Why did she lie to him about loving him? Why did she pretend that she wanted to live together with him as humans, and prepare to strike him down in the end? Why was she betraying him?

"_DIE, INUYASHA!_" Kikyo yelled furiously, swiftly releasing the arrow at him. Inuyasha snapped out of his stunned and dazed trance right asthe arrow whisked a few inches from his arm, feeling the _whoosh _of the wind as the sharp object darted past him. He heard the clunk of the arrow as it loudly struck the trunk of the thick tree behind him.

Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

Kikyo _never _missed.

* * *

_Curse you...Curse you...CURSE YOU..._

Kikyo winced in agony as her shoulder throbbed painfully from thefatal wound, hearing the splatter of her crimson blood striking the ground heavily. Gripping her shoulder tightly, feeling her blood ooze continuously through her pale fingers, gritting her teeth in anger and pain, she stumbled on as she tried to reach the village in time. If she was to die, she wanted no one else from her village to suffer as much as she was. If she was to die, she was to gain revenge first..._and make Inuyasha pay for betraying her!_

So he never wanted to be with her at all?

All of his words were a LIE!

_How could he? _

After all she'd given up for him, all she had risked for him, after all the love she'd bestowed upon him, he was cruel and ruthless enough to plan a scheme to betray her. To toy with her heart, to pretend he loved her, to slash her shoulder, to speak harsh words into her ear, to steal the Jewel from her, to slaughter the village to stain the Jewel with bitter blood, to cackle wickedly at everyone's reactions of horror and disbelief as he struck them down...

Sadness and hurt threatened to leak from her eyes, but she forced them back.

To shed tears was useless. Especially in this situation.

She needed to protect her village and make absolute sure no harm came to them. Especially by Inuyasha's hands.

Didn't Inuyasha promise her that he wished to become human?

_-Flashback-_

_"It's not a whim or anything," Inuyasha murmured quietly, his eyes gazing down sadly at Kikyo, as if thinking that this was a dream.He felt that if he exhaled the breath he was holding, he'd wake up from this wonderous dream. "I will become human, and you will be an ordinary woman...my...-"_

_"That's all right," Kikyo replied gently, stepping out of his embrace with a reassuring smile on her face. Inuyasha stared at her in amazement._

_Was there anything more beautiful than the maiden in front of him, especially when she smiled?_

_He would be human. She would be a woman. She would...be his wife. They would be together...forever._

_"You don't need to say anymore," she whispered softly._

_Inuyasha softly exhaled the breath he had been holding. This dream...was real. They'd actually be able to live together as humans. After Kikyo used the Jewel, they'd be able to start a new life, taking the same path, experiencing the same happiness, fighting the same obstacles, reaching the same end of the road. It was...too good to be true._

_The words he wished to tell her swam up quickly from his joyous heart to his throat, and desperately attempted to escape from his lips, but it was as if something sealed the entrance of his mouth. He swallowed, and a choking noise erupted from his throat. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her._

_"Kikyo...I just want you to know...-" Inuyasha began, but he was cut off as Kikyo leaned over to kiss his cheek and for a split second Inuyasha was too stunned to think. He couldn't let the oppurtunity pass by. He wanted Kikyo to know that he loved her._

_If his lips could not form the right words, the least they could do was capture hers with love and affection. Finally, he slightly turned his head, but it was enough. His lips were now against hers, and they both blissfully returned the tender feeling of love that they were offering each other. Inuyasha embraced her once more, and Kikyo hugged him back, reciprocating the warm feeling of a loving embrace and the tender feeling of a passionate kiss._

_-End of Flashback-_

_Curse you..._

Kikyo's grip tightened on her wounded shoulder, not caring that her harsh grasp was inflicting more pain upon the injury. That was why Inuyasha eagerly asked her to use the Jewel last night outside the shrine while she was busily purifying the Jewel...

How dare he speak such heart-warming words that sounded too promising into her ear...How dare he take her into his arms, melting her heart with the warmth of his embrace...How dare he act sympathetic towards her, while behind his mask of tenderness was hidden his true face, filled with coldness and cruelty, filled with satisfied smirks and evil snickers as he corrupted her heart...How dare he lie to her, saying that he wished to be with her and that he loved her...How dare he decieve her...HOW DARE HE BETRAY HER!

_Curse you...Curse you...Curse you...CURSE...YOU!_

_

* * *

_

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha whispered in disbelief.

Everything about the priestess before him was not like the woman he had fallen in love with.

Her appearance. Her usual nonchalant expression now resembled the face of a bloodthirsty demon who wished to slaughter a human, wishing to hear their cries of agony, wishing to feel their thick, crimson blood dripping from his fingers, wishing to see the pained expression on their faces as he tore them apart. Her continuous pools of chocolate ripples filled with bountiful beauty and delicacy now seemed like cold, stony marbles, their smooth surfaces dark and blank, nothing hidden deep within.

Whenever Inuyasha gazed into Kikyo's hazel eyes, full of every emotion that deepened her beauty, he'd take a shortcut into Kikyo's soul, seeing the sadness and loneliness that shrouded around her pure heart ever since she guarded the Jewel. Staring deeply into her eyes, he could read the pages of of her story, her tragic life, the sadness and bitterness that was scrawled upon every page. Page by page, event by event, piece by piece, the story of her life unfolded through not her eyes -it'd be too painful to see the way she experienced her miserable life- but _his _eyes.

But, no matter how hard he tried staring into this maiden's eyes, he could not see anything. They were blank, lifeless, dull. A cold barrier prevented him from see deeper, to see life through her eyes, to see the beauty that Kikyo possessed.

Her words. She was mockingly insulting him and calling him a half-demon, spitefulness and cockiness clearly escaping along with the words that exited her lips. She claimed that she never wished to use the Jewel to change him into a human, and stated coldly that she could never love someone like him. Her words stabbed into his flesh, and into his broken heart, and he wondered if having a sword through his heart would be more painful. He doubted it.

Her spirit. Her mystifying, soft voice now seemed to grow deeper and bitter, thick acid dripping heavily from her tone. The delicacy of the mystical music of her voice soothed his inner soul, but this woman's voice sent shivers gliding down his spine. And Kikyo, being a master archer, having trained to be a priestess all her life, never missed her target, especially if she intended to take her target's life.

Inuyasha snapped back into reality as Kikyo's scent rushed into his nose. Kikyo's scent still remained the same, like fresh roses in a large garden, and for a moment, he was floating through an endless clearing of these flowers, breathing in deeply their fragrant scent. Suddenly, another scent mixed within Kikyo's scent. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock, and he sniffed the air again. His amber orbs narrowed in realization.

Why did he not smell it before? Perhaps he was too dumbfounded and confused to realize that another smell overlapped Kikyo's scent. But it was confirmed. The scent of a _demon _was blended in this woman's scent, that oddly resembled Kikyo's lovely scent of lilacs. But this priestess was _not_ Kikyo.

"You..." Inuyasha managed to choke out, despite his raging anger. How _dare _this demon take on the form of Kikyo!

How could he have not realized it sooner? Inuyasha felt a sharp stab of guilt pierce his heart. Before his assumptions were confirmed, he had really believed that this demon was indeed his Kikyo. He felt terrible that he had doubted Kikyo's intentions, doubted her trust, _doubted her._

"You're _not _Kikyo!" he finally declared.

The priestess's eyes narrowed, deepening the coldness and bleakness in her hazel orbs, which now seemed to be a darker shade of brown. "What do you mean by that?" she spoke sharply."Surely you are not dim-witted enough to not realize that I am indeed Kikyo, the one you foolishly fell in love with! Now, stop this useless talk and _die!_"

The priestess's arm quickly reached behind her back to grab another thin arrow from her quiver and released her arrow at him, but the arrow missed him again, whisking about a foot away from his arm. Inuyasha's amber orbs narrowed.

"I am standing only a few feet away from you, and if you really intend to kill me, you would _not _miss!" Inuyasha pointed out, his voice growing louder and angrier with every passing second.

Her eyes narrowed once more. "What does that prove?" she demanded coldly, clenching her fist -the one that wasn't holding her bow- tightly, as if frusterated and angry that its disguise was useless now.

"Kikyo is greatly experienced in archery. She never misses," Inuyasha stated. His amber eyes narrowed again in triumph. "But the fact that proves that you are _not _Kikyo is your scent! You can't fool me, _demon!_" Inuyasha snapped, becoming impatient and outrage that this demon wished to continue to try to deny its identity.

Her pale lips curved up into an amused smirk, and they parted to form no words, but merely an evil laugh, a laugh that belonged to not Kikyo, but the true demon within.

* * *

"Lady Kikyo!" several villagers cried out in alarm as they noticed the injured priestess stumble into their village, gripping her wounded shoulder tightly, gritting her teeth in pain. Cries of "Lady Kikyo!" echoed throughout the air as the entire village surrounded Kikyo in worry and concern. 

"Those are terrible wounds!" a woman exclaimed worriedly. Kikyo glanced around frantically, but her eyes could not locate any signs of the half-demon who betrayed her. Her village seemed the same as it always did. No signs of destruction. No signs of crimson blood. No signs of lifeless bodies. No signs of Inuyasha. Her vision flickered as darkness threatened to overcome her spirit.

"Where..." she managed to choke out. "Where...where is _he?_"

"He?" they echoed in surprise and confusion.

"He was not here?" Now it was Kikyo's turn to be shocked and confused. Didn't Inuyasha tell her that he planned to slaughter her village to taint the Jewel with bitter blood, and thus, increase the Jewel's power?

"No one has arrived here at the village, Lady Kikyo," a young man stated. "But there are more important matters! We must treat your wounds!"

Kikyo shook her head sadly, feeling her strength leaving her quickly, her mind clouded in drowsiness. All she could do was to watch as everyone began to weep with sadness, her heart shattering at the sight of inflicting everyone pain as they watched their beloved priestess slowly die. "It's...too late for that," she whispered sorrowfully. Now she understood.

Inuyasha knew that Kikyo would instantly return to protect her village. That was why he stated that he intended to slaughter the village. To divert her attention away from him while he made his escape and not have any interferences when he used the Jewel to transform himself into a full demon.

"Sister Kikyo! Sister Kikyo!" Kaede pushed violently through the crowd of villagers as she desperately tried to reach her elder sister. "Sister Kikyo!" Kaede knelt beside Kikyo, who was gripping her shoulder painfully as she attempted to stop the continuous flow of her crimson blood. "S-Sister Kikyo!"

Kaede's eyes widened in shock and horror as they caught the wound in Kikyo's shoulder, and the blood that splattered the moist ground heavily. "Sister Kikyo!" she shouted frantically. "T-The wound...we have to treat you!"

"It's too late for that," Kikyo repeated again, sadness creeping into her voice once more. So this was the path Kikyo was doomed to walk ever since her birth.

The path Kikyo took was filled with tragic events that brought her nothing but misery and sadness, loneliness and sorrow, bitterness and pain. Her life was an unending cycle of agony and sadness.

How could Inuyasha betray her like that?

Kikyo had been extremely blissful when he agreed to use the Jewel to change them both into humans. Thus, the course of Kikyo's current path would change, leading to a road filled with bright joy and happiness as they lived their lives with one another, their everlasting love binding their destinies together.

But Inuyasha wanted to take his own path, one that led to power, the increase of his strength and the fear and pain he'd inflict on helpless victims. To walk that path, he decided to trick Kikyo into believing that he loved her and wished to be human with her. Then...he'd strike her when she let her guard down, sending her hopes and dreams crashing upon her.

Now Kikyo'd never see her villagers again...Nor Kaede. She had finally reached the end of her path, one that was the most tragic event of all of the horrible things that occured along the way as Kikyo traveled through the path, through life. This was the end of her path...The end of her life...The end of her dreams she dared to imagine that would bring her bliss and happiness...

Tears threatened to escape from her eyes, to mark the bittersweet sadness that Inuyasha inflicted upon her, but a magical force that Kikyo's spirit created refused to allow them to flow.

Suddenly, a bright light caught the corner of her eye, beckoning her, calling to her. Kikyo's eyes widened in realization as she turned to lock her eyes upon the glowing light, constantly flickering as its color of black continued to change into a darker shade of black, a hint of violet hidden within the darkness. _The Jewel! _

What...?

But wasn't the Jewel in Inuyasha's hands?

What was going on?

* * *

A/N. Sorry for the late update. The previous chapters came straight from the anime, so you can see why it takes me longer to update now...u.u 

Anyway, I'm SO evil for stopping here, aren't I? xP

And I'm sorry for saying that I was considering to make the "this much reviews then I update" thing. -sigh- It's been a rough time for me lately. D; So, sorry, and I hope you liked this chapter. xD I'll try to update ASAP!


	3. My Will

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. ;-; Although I wish I did...D;

A/N. Sorry it's so short, and sorry it took me so long! -sighs-

* * *

**Chapter 10 - My Will**

The demon's continuous evil laughter echoed throughout the entire area, causing Inuyasha to slightly tense. When it finally stopped its maniacal cackle, and although it knew that Inuyasha had seen through its disguise, it made no move to reveal its true identity. It still remained in the form of Kikyo, as if trying to mock Inuyasha in the most horrible way.

Inuyasha didn't understand what was going on at that moment, yet all he knew that this demon was a fake. A sham, a pathetic sham to think that he could possibly fool him into thinking that Kikyo would actually betray him.

How dare he pretend to be Kikyo!

How dare he attack him, in the form of Kikyo!

How dare he try to break their bond of trust!

How dare he!

Inuyasha could almost feel his body trembled from raging anger. Who was he to think that he could tear them apart? Who was he to think that their love would die because of a simple trick?

Yet...

Inuyasha had to admit to himself, he had almost believed that Kikyo had betrayed him. He felt guilt surge through him, despite his anger and rage. But then, aside from the mixture of anger and guilt, confusion and worry swept through his mind.

Just how much did this demon know?

How did he know that Kikyo and Inuyasha were in love?

And...!

_Where was Kikyo? _

"I see," the demon spoke deeply, shifting his faking of Kikyo's voice to his own, one which possessed unmistakable malice and evil dripping from every word that escaped from his lips. "I thought you'd be as dim-witted as the priestess herself. I had never suspected that you'd see through my disguise."

He smirked wanly, twisting Kikyo's face into an expression of wickedness that made Inuyasha feel slightly sick inside to see how the demon could imitate Kikyo, and how the demon could easily alter her usual solemn expression into a mask of vileness, shifting her elegant face into something sickening and sadistic.

"I suppose you believe you have foiled my plans," he continued. "No matter... The priestess's fate has been sealed." His wicked smile became wider and more evil with every passing second. Sweat poured down the nape of Inuyasha's neck as a whirlwind of bewildered and shocked thoughts gusted within his mind.

Kikyo's fate was sealed?

What did that mean?

Was Kikyo hurt?

Suffering?

..._Dying?_

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha demanded angrily, clenching his fists tightly, feeling his sharp claws dig gently into his flesh. "What have you done to Kikyo?"

The demon cackled evilly, his vile smirk still frozen in place. His evil laughing was really irritating and angering him, and with an outraged yell, Inuyasha leaped at the demon and swiped his sharp claws at him, yet the demon merely dodged the blow with with swiftness and ease, still laughing vilely and smirking wickedly.

"_What have you done to Kikyo?_" Inuyasha roared indignantly, his claws piercing through the air as they reached to tear the demon into pieces.

The demon evaded the blow, his laugh never weakening, his eyes never losing their wicked glint. Inuyasha clenched his teeth in anger and narrowed his eyes in hatred as his sharp claws sliced through the air once more to slash at the demon, yet the demon simply dodged it as it did before, his wan smile never fading. He had stopped laughing, to Inuyasha's relief, yet he was still smirking and gazing at Inuyasha with that sickening, amused, evil glint in his - or should he say - Kikyo's eyes.

"I have done nothing," the demon spoke calmly."It is what you have done." And with that, purple gas sprouted out from beneath his feet, shrouding the entire area with its suffocating smoke.

* * *

Kikyo abruptly rose, startling the villagers, but she paid no attention to them and staggered through the crowd. Gasps of surprise and shock broke about in the crowd of villagers, young and old. Unsure of what actions to take, the crowd of villagers parted to allow the priestess to make her way through. 

She stumbled on and on, clutching her bloody shoulder, and it seemed to take an eternity to reach the entrance of the shrine. She weakly parted the curtains and walked inside slowly, and her brown eyes locked onto the glowing Shikon Jewel. The dark glow of the tainted Jewel grew stronger and stronger, so strong that it almost made her feel dizzy from the power of darkness overcoming purity.

"W...W-What...?" she croaked out in a mixture of bewilderment, confusion, and shock. The Jewel was right where it belonged, dangling limply as it glowed a furious purple, tainted from the anger and hatred within her heart.

Did Inuyasha put the Jewel here?

If he did, what was his reason?

Did he not want to use the Jewel to transform himself into a full-fledged demon?

This had no logic at all!

Kikyo's mind was a whirlwind of bewilderment and confusion. Her strength was draining quickly, and her vision was becoming more blurry with every passing second.

What were his motives?

Did he not betray her?

Did he not strike her down?

Did he not steal the Jewel from her?

Did he not want to use the Jewel for his own selfish purposes?

What was going on?

Kikyo closed her eyes, trying to think up an explanation for his actions. But as she closed her eyes, darkness believed that she was urging it to overcome her, and it crept deeper into her mind, yet she opened her eyes once more with the remaining strength she had.

No matter.

The Jewel was still here.

It did not prove anything.

Inuyasha had still betrayed her.

And he would still pay.

She slowly stumbled over to the Jewel, clutching her wounded shoulder. Her weak, trembling fingers enclosed around the Jewel, and with shaking hands, she slung it over her neck. The blood from her fingers tainted the diamonds that clung onto the chain on which the Jewel hung, and the crimson color stood out from the milky white of the diamonds, yet the red blood slightly blended within the darkness of the Jewel. Dangling over her neck delicately, the Jewel somehow felt heavy.

Perhaps it was the strength of the darkness within her heart, and the Shikon Jewel. Or...perhaps her energy and strength was draining away as death ate away at her.

Death wouldn't take her until she gained vengance for Inuyasha's betrayal.

She stumbled out of the shrine. She barely had any strength to keep her head up, and she did not want to waste her remaining strength, so she kept her head low and her eyes locked upon the ground. Even blindfolded, she could make her way out of the village into the forest.

"Sister Kikyo!" Kaede's voice roused her from the rampage of her thoughts. Kikyo tilted her head slightly, weakly as she watched Kaede run towards her.

"Kaede..." Kikyo whispered feebly. She closed her eyes tensely as the pain continued to eat away at her. "Please...Listen well. I have one final request for you."

Hot tears built up rapidly within Kaede's hazel eyes as she realized that her beloved, older sister was dying slowly, painfully. She wiped her salty tears away with the sleeve of her orange kimono, yet the streams of tears still trickled down her face.

"Sister Kikyo! Please...don't leave me!" Kaede begged, her voice choked and strangled as she struggled to keep bittersweet sorrow from overcoming her.

Kikyo hung her head low, unable to look into the glassy, teary, chocolate orbs of her beloved, younger sister. "I'm sorry..." Kikyo whispered feebly, her interior growing colder by every passing second as Kaede continued to cry and as darkness continued to drain her energy and life. "

"If I do not return by nightfall..." Kikyo went on, trying her best to keep her voice steady, yet her voice still came out shaky. "Go look for me. When you find me, and if you find the Jewel still hanging around my neck, burn the Jewel with my body. I'm sorry, Kaede..."

Kikyo's eyes glimmered with tears, but they refused to fall. "I'm sorry it had to be this way!" Heartbroken and saddened, Kikyo brushed past her younger sister quickly, stumbling in her hurry. She didn't want to see Kaede's sad, tear-stained face any longer. It pained her heart to know that Kaede and the villagers would suffer at the loss of their priestess...

It was all Inuyasha's fault!

"_SISTER KIKYO!_"

Kikyo's head hung low, and her dark bangs concealed her teary,chocolate eyes from view as she continued to stumble on and on. Her vision was blurred greatly, hazing over as the tears continued to build up within her mahogany eyes. Eternal sleep awaited her, waiting to sweep her away into everlasting darkness and despair.

_I'm sorry...!_

_I'm so sorry Kaede! _

_Inuyasha...! _

_Why? _

_Why did you betray me? _

_Why did you hurt me?_

_Why? _

_I thought you loved me!_

_I loved you, Inuyasha! _

_I loved you!_

_Why are you making me hurt like this?_

_Don't you remember how many times you said you loved me? _

_Were they all lies? _

_Why? _

_Why did you betray me?_

_

* * *

_

A/N. It's soo short! -sighs- ;-; I have writer's block, so I'm sorry! I'm so frusterated! D: It might take a while to update...a _long _while. ;-; R&R...! Pleease? ;-;


	4. Aika

Disclaimer: Do you think I would let Kikyo die TWO times if I owned Inuyasha? 

A/N. Whoopee! I finally updated! xD Sorry for the late update, folkies, but I had writer's block. T.T And spring break is almost over...T.T; Can't wait till summer! ;D Hope you like this chappie!

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Aika**

Inuyasha covered his nose with the sleeve of his Fire Rat cloak, choking slightly from the suffocating the smoke. Even with the thick fabric covering his sensitive nose, the smoke was strong enough to suffocate him. His lungs were having difficulty taking in fresh air, and his eyes were slightly watering in protest. The burning heat of the gas caused sweat to flood from the pores in his skin. This couldn't be a mere gas!

No, this was no ordinary gas.

It was so strong he could smell it through the fabric of his cloak. He was even suffering from the stench!

It smelled strong...harmful...disgusting..._poisonous._

Miasma?

Miasma...!

The salty liquid in his eyes disappeared gradually, while his lungs were wheezing softly to take in air. His sensitive nose slowly calmed down, finally satisfied from not being overhwhelmed by the horrible smell any longer.

Inuyasha lifted his arm away from his face. The miasma had vanished, but the disgusting stench still lingered.

Just as that demon did...

Inuyasha frowned angrily, confusion and rage overcoming him. Who was that demon?

Where did he run off to?

Did he have a connection with Kikyo or himself?

Who was he...?

He recalled the demon's last words before escaping. _"I have done nothing. It is what you have done."_

He scowled angrily and irritatedly, wondering what that could possibly mean.

What had he, Inuyasha, done?

Had he done something wrong?

What was that demon talking about?

Inuyasha shook his head vigurously. It didn't matter. All he needed to know was that demon wasn't Kikyo.

Kikyo...

His head snapped up to whirl this way and that, his eyes darting everywhere, hoping they would catch a trace of the priestess.

Kikyo.

Where was she?

Was she okay?

Was she hurt?

Inuyasha frowned, sniffing the air. Aside from the demon's faint scent and the stench of the miasma, he could pick up her scent - barely perceptible. It seemed far off, yet somehow, it was strong...in a strange way.

Inuyasha's golden orbs widened in horror and shock. This smell was indeed Kikyo's, but it wasn't the usual fragrance of her very skin. The scent that whisked through his nostrils at that moment was a bitter yet sweet smell, so strong that his heart sank with dread and fear as realization dawned on him.

Blood...?

_Blood..._

There was no doubt about it. The scent of a human's blood and skin was similiar, yet slightly different. The scent of flesh was different for each human. Each human had a different scent. Kikyo's scent was sweet and fresh and piney, like honey or maple sugar. However, blood was more bitter and pungent, and much more strong.

He smelled her familiar fragrance, yet it was dipped into a bitter aura. For the first time in his life, he was frightened.

How badly was Kikyo hurt?

Would she be okay?

Will she...die?

Die!

No, she wouldn't die!

Not now.

Not ever.

He wouldn't allow her to die!

Inuyasha sniffed the air again before sprinting off in the direction of her scent. _Kikyo...Please be okay..._

* * *

Kikyo winced and breathed in deeply, her unsteady, loud pants for life causing her heart to sink with dread. Her fingers dug into the tree's trunk as she leaned against it weakly, using the tree to support her feeble body. 

Why...?

Why was she so weak!

She was foolish. Foolish, foolish!

She lifted her head slightly up, grinding her teeth together slightly.

What a pathetic fool she was!

To think that she succumbed to Tsubaki's stupid curse...

To think that loving one who didn't love her back decreased her powers and strength...

To think that she believed Inuyasha truly loved her...

To think that her suffering...was because of her foolishness!

Foolish, foolish, foolish...!

She wanted to laugh at her misery, cry at her loss, and run away from everything all at once. This was so horrible that she just wanted to wake up from this terrible nightmare.

Perhaps this was a nightmare.

Perhaps...perhaps she could wake up if she tried hard enough...and then...she could smile and laugh and cry in Inuyasha's arms.

Kikyo's head hung again, concealing her eyes from view. Inuyasha...

How had in come to this?

Oh, what a fool she had been. Tsubaki had placed a curse on her, and she allowed her to, then permitted herself to give her heart to another, only to be broken into a million pieces.

She had been arrogant and cocky, thinking she''d never fall in love. But she never imagined that she'd meet someone like Inuyasha.

His sympathetic and loving expression was a mere mask to hide his true face, a sickening, sadistic soul.

He lied to her.

He lied!

And she believed him...and gave him what he wanted.

Inuyasha played with her emotions, as if she were a mere voodoo doll that he would have fun tormenting before tossing it in a blazing fire to burn to a crisp.

It hurt so much.

She thought she'd die alone. Wait...

She _would_ die alone.

Alone.

_No..._

_Alone again._

She couldn't bear it.

She had lived alone.

And now she would die alone.

A horrible death to a horrible life.

They were supposed to live together, as mortals. They were supposed to live together as husband and wife.

She gave him her heart!

And what did he do?

He crushed it. He turned it all around and stole what was hers.

Her life, her dreams, her happiness, the Jewel...

The Jewel...

Kikyo staggered forth a wobbly step, clutching onto another tree for support with one hand, her other hand grasping the wound in her shoulder tightly. The Jewel softly clattered against the bare skin of her collarbone.

Why did Inuyasha take it?

And then leave it at the shrine?

Was this another of his games?

Was he toying with her...?

Again?

She trembled in rage at the thought, unknowingly tightening her harsh grip on her bloody shoulder. So he wasn't finished toying with her yet?

He was still bent on tormenting her before she died?

That scoundrel!

After all she did for him, he still thought of the Jewel.

She was in his way.

So, he did the only thing he knew that would get him the Jewel and the satisfaction of seeing her in pain.

He lied to her and pretended to love her.

He...betrayed her...

Why?

Why did it have to end this way?

They could have been together!

They could have been lovers!

They could have had children!

They could have grown old together!

_Why?_

_Why!_

_Why?_

That single word pounded furiously in her head like a mantra. Kikyo wanted to cry so badly, but she wasn't sure she could if she tried. She didn't even have the strength to _cry _anymore...

"Kikyo!"

The priestess's head slowly lifted up as she tightened her grip on the tree and her wounded shoulder. She trembled slightly, aware that her breathing was become more louder and her heart was slowly losing life.

She narrowed her eyes, trying to clear her blurred vision. Gradually, the haze cleared away, but not completely. Her eyes widened in anger and shock as she trembled, clutching her shoulder tighter.

How dare he show his face to her after what he did...!

That scoundrel!

"Inuyasha..." she finally managed to muster through her rage. "I thought you had run away, like the coward you are..."

"Kikyo? What are you talking about?" he demanded in confusion. "Run away...?" His eyes fell upon her shoulder suddenly, only to widen in horror and fear as he watched blood flow from her wounded flesh.

"Kikyo! W-Why are you bleeding?" he questioned in concern, his heart sinking with dread. He had never seen so much blood. Sure, he had killed many demons, but...the amount of blood pouring from Kikyo's wound frightened him.

It was her blood that was being shed, after all.

Kikyo didn't respond for a while, breathing heavily as she glared at him with...hatred?

Hatred?

Kikyo's pale hand removed itself from her shoulder and she held it in front of her, staring at the crimson blood in horror and fear, as if she had just realized that her shoulder was wounded. Her eyes narrowed in remembrance, and Kikyo then glared at Inuyasha again with that raging fire in her eyes, and tears threatened to overflow.

"_Why?_" Kikyo demanded, her voice shaking with anger and sadness, her entire body trembling with deep sorrow. "_Why did you betray me, Inuyasha?_"

For a moment, he couldn't speak. What was she talking about?

Betray...?

He would _never _betray her!

"I don't know what you're talking about! I would never betray you, Kikyo!" He stared helplessly at the wound in Kikyo's shoulder, confusion and bewilderment marked clearly on his face.

Kikyo's knees buckled slightly, and she gasped softly in pain as she used both of her hands to grasp the tree beside her. She regained her strength gradually, and then her hand fell limply by her side. She straightened, her eyes flashing with anger and shimmering liquid.

"You told me you wanted to become human..." she whispered angrily yet sadly. "And I believed those words."

Why did he insist on lying?

She trembled in anger and pain, feeling her warm yet cold blood seep through the fabric of her kimono top. She wanted so badly to believe his words. It would be better to believe his lies than accept the horrible truth...

But she couldn't.

She had been a fool to believe him.

And she would be a fool to believe him now.

"But K-Kikyo! I do want to become human! I -"

"Liar!" she cried out angrily, grabbing the bow strapped to her back as well as an arrow from her quiver. She notched an arrow, glaring at him as the dry click of the string of her bow echoed throughout the area. "Inuyasha...I _hate_ you..." she gritted her teeth angrily, throwing in all of her emotions to clearly emphasize 'hate.'

Inuyasha could do nothing but stare, dumbfounded and hurt.

What was she talking about?

She insisted that he lied and betrayed her!

He would never lie to her!

He woud never betray her!

So why did she believe that he did?

_"I have done nothing. It is what you have done."_

His eyes widened in remembrance. Of course!

That demon must have wounded Kikyo!

But Inuyasha didn't know why Kikyo thought he betrayed her.

Inuyasha recalled what happened during his encounter with the fake priestess.

That demon tried to make him believe she betrayed him...

So he must have done the same to Kikyo!

His heart rose with relief that he figured out what happened, yet his heart sank again with dread and fear.

That wound...it looked too deep.

Kikyo would..._die._

Die.

"Inuyasha, I really trusted you! I really trusted you!" Kikyo cried out angrily yet sorrowfully, rousing him from his terrified thoughts. "Curse you!" she yelled at him, her eyes glistening with wetness as she trembled uncontrollably.

Her eyes flashing with the a blazing fire that seemed to burn through the half-demon, she finally released her arrow, the point of her weapon dipped in a faint, pink glow. The sealing arrow.

_"Use it on a demon you cannot defeat."_

_"They fall into an eternal sleep."_

_"To wake the demon up, the person simply has to have the desire to remove the arrow."_

_"It's a time tree. It has the power to transcend time. If a demon is sealed upon this tree, its flesh will not decompose..."_

Recalling her own words to her sister, she watched the arrow fly towards the half-demon, her heart sinking heavily as her pants grew louder and more desperate. Kikyo closed her eyes for a split second, questioning herself with confusion.

Why did she use the sealing arrow?

She could have used the purifying arrow and finished him off!

But something within her was holding her back...

What was it?

Inuyasha quickly dodged the arrow, hearing a heavy clunk as the arrow struck the tree behind him. He was thinking the same questions that Kikyo was, wondering why she didn't use her purifying arrow to kill him. His heart sank with horror and dread as he realized something terrible.

If she couldn't even strike him down...that must have meant she was weak.

Dying...

Kikyo's knees buckled again and she slowly sank to her knees, her eyes glistening with tears. Her hand fell from her shoulder, dangling limply by her side. How she had fallen. This was the end for her. She bowed her head slightly, accepting but not forgiving fate.

Why?

Why couldn't she kill him?

Was she too weak?

Was he too quick for her?

Was it that...she still loved him?

No!

Kikyo's trembling gradually slowed down as the liquid in her eyes slowly faded away.

Curse Inuyasha!

Why was he tormenting her like this!

Making her hate and love him at the same time!

She hung her head low, trying to force back the tears. She felt so cold now, so cold that she was frightened.

She didn't make him pay for his betrayal.

She would die alone.

She wouldn't find his spirit in the afterlife.

Her vision blurred quickly and her skin grew cold, as cold as death itself, as her eyelids fell slowly over her dull orbs, welcoming the cold, lonely darkness. She sadly recalled the happy memories they had shared, memories that would be forgotten when life slipped away from her.

* * *

_"Inuyasha..." Kikyo murmured softly, breaking the long silence, her chocolate eyes growing soft and tender as she turned her head gracefully to look at him. The breeze blew her raven locks delicately across her pale face. "What do you see in me?"_

_If she could ask anyone, it'd be Inuyasha. He'd answer bluntly. Yet Kikyo didn't care how blunt and hurtful his response would seem. Kikyo needed a truthful opinion, and she could recieve one from Inuyasha._

_"Eh?" Inuyasha said crossly._

_"Do I seem...ordinary to you?" Kikyo questioned quietly, waiting patiently for the response she wished to hear. _

_"Eh! What are you talking about?" Inuyasha demanded. _

_"I can't show any signs of weakness to anybody. I mustn't be indecisive. Because then demons would use it against me," Kikyo explained softly. She wondered why she was revealing her weakness to him - a demon. A threat. Yet, he possessed human blood, and she could sense purity beneath that cold heart._

_"That's why...that's why I couldn't kill you. You and I are alike..." He fought for his humanity, as she did. They were both outcasts, their hearts filled with longing and loneliness. They wished to walk the path of what they wished to be - him, yearning to become a demon, and her, wishing to become a woman. It was rather strange, them having more similarities than differences even though their species were clearly different._

_Inuyasha turned away from her and scoffed. "Keh, quit whining! We all have our crosses to bear!"_

_Kikyo blinked at the vehemence with which he spoke, but rather strangely his words did not hurt her. Inuyasha expected her to rise to his bait and reveal hurtful or angry feelings. Here she was, pouring out her sadness to him, and he acted as if he didn't care and told her to stop complaining. _

_"You're right..." Kikyo admitted softly, her thin lips slowly curving up into a faint smile directed at Inuyasha, the sadness in her eyes never fading. "I shouldn't complain..."_

_

* * *

_

_Kikyo caressed the mirror gently with a damp cloth and placed the cloth on the table, turning back to smile at her reflection. She dabbed her finger in the puddle of redness and traced her lips with the lipstick, leaving behind a trail of red lines. When she was finished, she gazed at her reflection in amazement._

_She couldn't believe that the maiden in the mirror was truly her._

_She smiled blissfully as Inuyasha's image flashed through her mind, gazing happily at the pleased and delighted woman in the mirror._

_He changed her in the most beautiful way._

_

* * *

_

_"Kikyo..." Inuyasha whispered softly. He tightened his gentle hold on her again, causing oceans of warmth and comfort to sweep over the raven-haired maiden. "Kikyo..." he spoke her name again. "I will become human."_

_"Inuyasha..." Kikyo breathed quietly, tilting her head up to look at him. This was what it was like...to love? She had been denied this ever since she had carried the heavy burden of protecting the Shikon Jewel and her village. If she showed any emotions, the demons seeking the Jewel would use it to their advantage._

_What about Inuyasha? _

_He was a demon. _

_He wanted the Jewel. _

_But Inuyasha...she couldn't explain it, but she knew there was no lie in his words. She could see it in his amber eyes._

_"It's not a whim or anything," Inuyasha murmured quietly, his eyes gazing down sadly at Kikyo, as if thinking that this was a dream. "I will become human, and you will be an ordinary woman...my...-"_

_"That's all right," Kikyo replied gently, stepping out of his embrace with a reassuring smile on her face. "You don't need to say anymore," she whispered softly._

_"Kikyo...I just want you to know...-" Inuyasha began, but he was cut off as Kikyo leaned over to kiss his cheek and for a split second he was stunned by her action. Finally, he tilted his head so his lips were against hers. _

_A lovers' first kiss._

_

* * *

_

_"Kikyo...!" _

She heard him call her name. For some reason, she wasn't as angry as she had been. True, she was still angry at him for betraying and lying to her. But overall, she felt...sad now.

She was only a lonely soul, an empty shell of sadness now.

She would never see him again, not even in the afterlife.

Her dreams would never come true.

She would die alone.

She would _be _alone.

Forever.

She whispered a silent goodbye, a cold atmosphere settling in her frail body. _Even if it ended this way...Inuyasha, I still...lo -_

* * *

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha called her name frantically again, his heart sinking with dread and horror as he ran to her fallen body. He quickly knelt down beside her, turning her over and placing his arm under her back to lift the upper half of her body slightly from the ground. 

She felt slightly warm, even after dying...yet so cold, so cold that it frightened him.

Dead.

Kikyo was _dead._

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha whispered softly, feeling a wet warmth build rapidly in his eyes. His beloved was dead. Gone. Forever.

Was it because of him?

Why couldn't he get to her before that demon did?

He gazed sorrowfully at the priestess's lifeless body, ignoring the puddles of warm wetness in his eyes. It was strange, her being so beautiful, even in death. It was as if she cast an image of something tragic…something sorrowful...something engimatic...something beautiful…

Why did it have to be this way?

Why couldn't they have been humans together?

Why couldn't they have been lovers?

Why couldn't they have children?

Why couldn't they have grown old together?

Why couldn't they _die _together?

Why couldn't they _be _together...?

Inuyasha pressed the upper half of her body against his in such a way so that her face was buried in the flesh between his collarbone and neck. Ignoring the warm wetness - her blood - that seeped into the fabric of his cloak and trying to force back the tears, he tilted his heada bit to bury his face slightly into the soft blanket of her fragrant, silky locks.

He pressed her closer to him, and as he did so, he felt a solid object compress harshly against his chest, as well as slightly sharp objects dig softly into his bare skin. He turned his head, frowning deeply as he continued to try to stop the tears from falling.

His eyes suddenly fell upon the familiar Jewel hanging around her neck, dangling limply as the sphere rested upon her chest. He blinked in bewilderment, the force of his eyelids brushing away a single tear, which dropped onto the Jewel.

He frowned in confusion as he watched the bleak darkness inside the Jewel slowly fade. Gradually, the black mist inside the sphere disappeared to be replaced with the familiar, pink and purple interior that the Jewel always had.

How strange.

The Jewel suddenly glowed a bright, radiant illuminance, so bright that it slightly hurt his sensitive eyes. The Jewel was beckoning to him...yearning to be held...and _used..._

* * *

A/N. Dun dun dun...does this qualify as a cliffhanger? O.o; 

Anyways, I editted all of the chapters over spring break! Whooot...xD Even the titles of the chappies and the title of the story itself! O.o

Well, for the people who don't know Japanese, and are like "What the heck do the titles mean? -.-" here are the translations for the Japanese titles. The translations might not be entirely correct, so ehehe...-sweatdrops-

1. Hiun no Miko Kikyou - Fate of Shrine Maiden Kikyou

2. Hanyou Inuyasha - Half-demon Inuyasha(no kidding xD)

5. Jayou Onigumo - Onigumo's Evil Desires

6. Onigumo no Yabou - Onigumo's Treachery

7. Hakushin - Reality; True to Life

9. Makato - Faith/Trust

11. Aika - Sad Song

Does anyone realize that most of the Japanese titles are titles of theme songs from Inuyasha? xDD I'm weird like that. O.o;

Anywhos, hope you liked it! And please click that little review button over there...you know you want to. ;)


	5. Kikyou no Kokoro

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Short and sweet... 

A/N. So sorry for the late update! ;-; Anywhos, I've noticed that less people are reviewing...Like, what happened to all of my faithful reviewers? -cries eyes out- Reviews are like my drugs...I can't live without them! T.T

There were about 19 reviews on Chapter 9...and now, Chapters 10 and 11 only have about 8! I've lost about half of the average number of reviews! -cries again-

Oh well! ;-; Anyways, thanks to the people who did review! Thanks very much!

This chapter is mostly dedicated to: **Tragic Priestess, armor4sleep, Devil Inuyasha, Kuroi Kaji, ShadowAngel4Ever, stupidisstupiddoes, kyuuket, Kikyo's Younger Sister, and Cold Kikyo.**

Love you guys! -huggles every one of you- Anyways, I'd better stop rambling! xD On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Kikyou No Kokoro **

Falling...

Death...

Darkness...

Eternal slumber...

Hopeless...

Betrayal...

Anger...

Hurt...

Sadness...

Loneliness...

Shattered dreams and hopes...

_Inuyasha..._

Those words strung together in a mocking mantra within her mind. All she could think about...was that she was falling.

_Falling..._

Falling in eternal darkness...

There was no one who could save her, she subconsciously thought, bitterness and anger gripping her firmly. She was going to fall in this darkness...alone.

Alone...

Her dignity kept her from crying out for help. But it didn't really matter. No one could save her. No one would save her.

If only, she thought sadly. If only she weren't falling alone...

_Alone._

That word frightened her. She had lived suffering with this pain, and she despised it. If only...

If only she wasn't falling alone. She didn't care if she were falling for an eternity. She didn't care if she would never see the light again.

She just wanted someone to be with her. She wanted someone to embrace her, to fight the darkness away and her fear of being alone. That someone, she thought bitterly, just had to be the one who sent her to this darkness...

But she didn't care, at least not as much as she did before the light disappeared. She just wanted all of this thick, suffocating darkness to fade...

If she had succeeded in carrying out her goal, he would be here in this darkness too. She would look for him. And she would find him.

But he wasn't here, she thought mournfully. He wasn't here. No one was here but her. She was alone.

Alone...

She wanted to see the light again. She wanted to feel warmth again. She wanted to be with him...again.

But it wasn't right. It was wrong of her to fall in love with him. It wasn't right.

But why...?

Why had it felt so warm...so beautiful...so right when she loved him?

Why?

And now he had turned it all around and stole away what was hers.

The Shikon Jewel. Her life. Her heart.

He left her cold, hopeless, and heartbroken.

When had she become so weak?

Immediately upon hearing the sudden question in her mind, fear and confusion flooded through her. Weak...

What a fool she was.

Why didn't she sense Inuyasha slipping away?

Why didn't she sense...herself slipping away?

A soft whisper of despair escaped her lips as she strained to open her eyes. Her eyelids slowly slid open, revealing bleak orbs of deep hazel.

She was falling...

Falling alone...

Alone...

He wasn't here...

The darkness in the other rooms pulsated and throbbed. She stared off into the sorrowful darkness that surrounded her, an unending pool of nothingness...

As if a sword had sliced through the darkness, dim light began to glow faintly ahead. She stared blankly at the strange light, her eyes deepening into a more clearer color of mahagony.

Light...

The light grew stronger and larger rapidly, like the empty void that had rested in her heart ever since her birth. But this void...didn't feel empty. It felt...warm...

She closed her eyes, meeting the darkness behind her eyelids, feeling the lightweight warmth spread over her. She felt her mind being swept away...off into a warmer paradise.

_Light._

* * *

Her lips parted to exhale a soft groan. She was still seeing darkness, but why did she feel so...different? 

Like...she was...slightly warm?

She didn't feel as empty as she had been before when she was falling. Was she still falling?

The light, she subconsciously recalled. Light.

Instantly, she slowly opened her eyes, and instead of the darkness she half-expected to see, she saw...light.

The sunlight poured over her through the cracks in the branches that towered over her. Sunlight? Trees?

She weakly straightened up, her eyes widening slightly as she realized that she wasn't falling anymore. She was...sitting down on the solid ground against a tree.

What was going on?

Was this a dream?

Was this...a paradise?

Heaven?

She glanced over at her hand, which rested delicately upon her knee. She turned her hand over, staring confusedly at the palm that gazed back at her with the familiar lines that had always been embedded into the skin of her palm. Her eyes partly closed, she stared blankly ahead of her as puzzlement and bewilderment took a firm grip upon her.

If this was heaven, why did she feel warm? Complete, at least in a way? Whole?

"Kikyo."

Who was calling her name?

She felt like she was supposed to remember, but she couldn't.

"Kikyo."

Her eyes shot open quickly, widening with anger and remembrance. Now she remembered.

She allowed her eyes to flicker over towards the source of the voice, narrowing her eyes bitterly and angrily. Inuyasha.

He was sitting a short distance from her, his amber eyes slightly narrow from what seemed to be exhaustion, but he had faint relief in his eyes. He straightened up, walking quickly over to her.

"Kikyo! Kikyo, you're all right, I was so worried -"

He was cut off as Kikyo pushed him away harshly, her eyes brightening with a dim fire that seemed to burn with hatred. Hatred...?

"What is the meaning of this? You are lying to me again, are you not?" she demanded angrily, rising to her feet quickly as she glared hatefully at the startled half-demon.

"Kikyo, what are you talking about? I never lied to you! I would never lie to you!"

"Stop saying such things, Inuyasha. I know you have been lying to me the entire time. I was a fool to believe you..." A hazy mist settled softly in her eyes, and she clenched her fists tightly as she glared bitterly and sadly at him. "I will not succumb to your trickery, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened with shock, which was instantly replaced with horror as he recalled what had happened. She still believed he betrayed her! What was he doing to do?

Her hand touched the flesh between her collar bones, and she narrowed her eyes slightly. She looked down at her chest, her eyes widening as she realized that the Shikon Jewel was gone.

"The Shikon Jewel...!" She snapped her head towards him, her eyes flashing furiously with a dangerous glint. "What have you done with it, Inuyasha?"

"...I used the Shikon Jewel to revive you! Kikyo, I -" he tried to explain.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she yelled angrily at him, feeling a mixture of doubt and confusion settling within her heart. Heavy pants escaped her lips, perhaps from being so angry and frusterated, as she stared bitterly at the bewildered half-demon. She smiled bitterly, straightening as she whispered softly, "You told me you wanted to become human...And I believed those words..."

"You used the Shikon Jewel to revive me..." she continued, ignoring the frantic bewilderment that marred his face. "Is that so, Inuyasha? Why have you done so? Do you believe that doing so will make me believe your lies!"

Inuyasha's jaw opened slightly, and he swallowed. "Kikyo, please believe me. I have never lied to you. I have always wanted to become human...for you...with you!"

Those last words seemed to make Kikyo hesitate a bit, staring intently at him, as if searching for traces of truth or lies. His heart rose with hope for an instant, but her eyes narrowed with bitterness and anger, causing his heart to sink with dread and horror.

"Lies...!" she hissed fiercely, clenching her fists tightly. She didn't know what to do at that moment. She had just realized that her bow was gone. And now...she could do nothing but deny that Inuyasha was telling the truth.

Was he...? Her heart sank with a cold chill, and she stared hesitantly at him for a moment before her eyes narrowed again.

No! What was she thinking!

He was lying! She knew it! And he knew it too!

It was his claws that sliced her shoulder; it was his hand that grabbed the Shikon Jewel; it was his mouth that laughed triumphantly and spoke coldly to her; it was his cold heart that forced him to betray her...

"Why do you insist on torturing me, Inuyasha...?" she managed to muster out, but her voice lowered with sadness instead of anger. "I believed you. I understood you. I...loved you..."

She loved him.

She had loved him.

But did she still love him now?

That single question pounded softly yet furiously in both of their minds, echoing with a sad whisper that seemed to grow dimmer as their hearts struggled to believe what was true.

Inuyasha's throat had gone dry, and he swallowed hard, trying to clear his parched throat. "Kikyo...if you do love me..." he whispered softly, advancing towards his beloved, his heart rising with hope and relief as he realized that she wasn't backing away or looking angry. "...You will believe me. You will know that I have never lied to you...and that I...truly love you too."

It seemed to both of them that she truly believed him. She closed her eyes slowly, exhaling softly as her fists unclenched slowly. Inuyasha smiled sadly, his arms having a mind of their own and moving of their own free will. As soon as she had become within distance, he spread his arms slightly to embrace her.

To his surprise and shock, her arms swept up quickly to shove him away. A soft grunt of confusion and bewilderment escaped his lips as he stared wildly at Kikyo. Her head had hung low, her fists were clenched tightly again, and she was trembling.

"Kikyo..."

She lifted her head up slowly, her eyes raising to meet his. He was shocked and bewildered to see that tears were forming in her eyes. "I was an innocent fool!" she cried out, her voice set between the tone of anger and sadness, yet perhaps filled with all of her emotions at once. "And I dared to imagine that I would truly live my life with you...-"

Her choked voice was cut off as Inuyasha quickly swept before her and threw his arms around her small form, embracing her tightly and holding her against his chest. "Stop it!" he ordered with frustration, shutting his eyes tightly and biting his tongue to keep himself from crying. Kikyo's eyes widened with shock and bewilderment, and she stood limply in his firm grip. What was he doing?

Why was he embracing her?

Why was he saying these things?

Why was he making her feel warm and...loved again?

No...!

She couldn't believe him again!

Why was he doing this to her!

Kikyo narrowed her eyes, her fists tightening as he continued to cradle her. Inuyasha's voice finally broke the empty silence, clinging onto the air with a strange warmth that Kikyo couldn't understand.

"Kikyo..." he managed to begin, his hoarse voice coming out all husky and choked, as if he were trying his best not to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you've gone through so much pain. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. You may hate me and believe that I'm lying...but please know Kikyo...I'm not. I would never lie to you. I would never betray you. I would do...anything for you. Please know, Kikyo, that I truly love you. I love you so much it hurts, but I don't care. I never stop thinking about you, not even for an instant."

Inuyasha paused, as if trying to find the right words to end his wistful speech. He tightened his grip on her warm and soft body, closing his eyes tightly. "You know this more than anyone else, Kikyo. Please...find it in your heart to believe and love me."

Kikyo's fists dangled limply by her sides, unclenched. The tears that had welled up in her eyes were too much for her to handle, and she closed her eyes, feeling the warm wetness that trickled down her cheeks, an unfamiliar warmth that she had never felt before in her life.

Part of her was still doubtful. If it wasn't Inuyasha, who was it? He did betray her! He was lying to her again!

The other part of her was hesitant and thoughtful. He had used the Shikon Jewel to revive her. He had tried to convince her she was mistaken, even though he could have run away. He had embraced her, without the fear that she would push him away and hurt him. He had spoke these words, these wistful, seemingly true words that seemed to come right from his heart.

But he could be lying. He could be trying to gain her trust and heart back, only to break it once more.

But...he was Inuyasha. Another tear rolled down her milky cheek. He had loved her! He still did! He was telling the truth!

Believe.

Don't believe.

Believe.

Don't believe.

Believe.

Believe.

Believe...

"I do not know...!" she choked out, sobbing quietly as she felt the tears streak freely down her cheeks. She had never felt so empty and lost and weak...yet whole and complete and feeling like she was out of control. Was love the cause of all of these feelings?

"Inuyasha...I want to believe you...but I can not..." she whispered quietly, with a frantic desperation in her voice.

"It's okay, Kikyo." He tightened his embrace and pressed his cheek into the soft blanket of her ebony locks. "You don't have to, but just know...just know that I have always...and always will love you."

Her hands found the red fabric that layered his warm chest, gripping tightly on his soft cloak. "Inuyasha..." she wept, burying half of her face into his slightly broad shoulder . "I...lo-"

Leaning down slightly to meet her height, Inuyasha quickly kissed the corner of her lips, just as Kikyo had done to him back at the dock, cutting her off at the same words he himself hadn't spoken because she kissed him.

Hearing the soft breath of surprise that escaped her lips, he waited for her to respond as his heart prepared itself to rise with hope or sink with dread. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, she turned her head and his lips fully overlapped hers.

Her hands left his chest and her arms curled around to embrace his muscular body. For the moment, they didn't care about anything else - just the warmth of each other and the love that would never fade.

* * *

A/N. Awwww...-smiles- I can just imagine that...-stares wistfully off into space- If only that could REALLY happen! T.T That's what fanfiction is for! xDD 

Anyways, c'mon guys, review! Even if it's a short, simple review, or anything else besides a flame, I'd very much appreciate it! x)

**Kikyou No Kokoro **means **Kikyo's Heart, **for those of you who don't know. xD

And yes, some lines were taken from the anime/manga. xD

Hint: I'm a review freak, and more reviews make me update faster...:)


	6. Her Life is His

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. 

A/N. So sorry for the late update! Iono, I've been having less enthusasiam to continue this story...;-; Perhaps it's because of the lack of reviews...or maybe the lack of inspiration. X.X

Anyways, yes, some quotes were taken from the anime/manga. And there still will be quotes taken from the anime/manga. x3 Hope you liked this chapter, and remember to review! x333

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Her Life is His**

He scoffed to himself, watching the two embracing couple with a sickening disgust in his heart. What had gone wrong?

He had planned it out so perfectly and carefully. He was supposed to turn them against each other and make the half-demon's death come by the priestess's own hand.

But what happened? The pathetic half-demon was supposed to be dead, while the priestess was supposed to use the Jewel to revive herself, and thus, taint the Jewel even more. But here they were, well and alive, exchanging foolishly loving words and embracing as though nothing else mattered.

What went wrong? he demanded angrily to himself, even though his heart sank with dread as the answer flickered through his mind. Could it be...that their love and trust was too strong to break? Had he underestimated their feelings for each other?

He narrowed his eyes in anger, trying to force himself to calm down. No matter. He would think of another plan.

But why? he asked himself. Why didn't he just steal the Jewel away, without going through the trouble of playing with them?

Because, he reassured himself calmly, he needed the Jewel to be tainted even more with hatred and malice. The Jewel would become stronger and more powerful. He desired that power.

_No, that isn't the truth,_ another voice within him spoke. _You wanted that half-demon out of the way, and you wanted Kikyo to revive herself...so the tainted Jewel _and_ Kikyo could be yours..._

Anger burned within him as the voice once again spoke to him. How dare this human say such foolish things?

_What do you know, foolish human?_ he shot back at the human soul within himself, narrowing his blood-red eyes with irritation and anger._ I only desire the Jewel, and nothing else. The hatred in Kikyo's heart would make the Jewel more powerful. That is what I desire._

_That is only a mere excuse. Hasn't it ever occured to you...that if you simply touched the Jewel, it would become tainted?_ the voice pointed out cockily. The figure in the babboon cloak clenched his fists tightly in rage. _Admit it, demon, you desire Kikyo as well._

The voice within him laughed for the first time, with a confidence so calm that his heart sank a bit with horror and dread. Had he doubted this pathetic human's strength?

This human...he was just an ordinary human. Pathetic, helpless, weak. But how...?

How was he slipping away?

How was this human growing more powerful?

How?

_Do not deny it, demon..._the voice continued smugly. _What you feel is what I feel. We are connected, you see. My love for Kikyo prevents you from harming her. You may be able to take over my body, but you can't control my heart!_

He gritted his teeth, trying to force the irritating soul back into subconscious.

_Silence, human!_ he ordered angrily. _You have already lost your soul, so there's no use trying to fight against my power. Succumb to my power!_

He didn't want to admit it, but the human's determination to win back his body was overpowering him. Using all of the strength he posessed, he tried to deny the soul access to his body.

_It is you who shall succumb, demon! Return my body back to me so I can claim what is rightfully mine!_

_Never!_ he shouted back fiercely, trying to gather the strength to push back the soul that was attempting to spread over his body and take control.

The voice laughed again. _Foolish demon._

Everything seemed to whirl around him, and before he knew it, everything was becoming dark. The darkness broke, triggered by the fierce struggle of the two souls. The thick darkness swallowed everything, overpowering him with its overwhelming strength. A hoarse scream of anguish echoed, and just as the darkness had come, it faded away.

He opened his eyes, revealing pools of malice that glinted with an evil glow, and a satisfied smirk crept along his lips.

That fool didn't win like he thought he would...

He was in control now.

His smirk grew wider before he turned to stare at the couple, who were just parting from their embrace. Seeing the love in their eyes made his heart ache with hatred.

No, not hatred...

It was envy.

* * *

"If it was not you who attacked me...who was?" Kikyo narrowed her eyes slightly, studying his face as though the answer could be read in his eyes. 

Inuyasha sighed inwardly, wishing he knew. "I don't know. But whoever it was will pay." He clenched his fist tightly, his amber eyes narrowing in anger.

Calming himself down a bit, he added slowly, "But he was a demon. I could tell by his scent..." Inuyasha stared at Kikyo, who was staring off into the distance solemnly.

Kikyo remained silent, pondering thoughtfully. A demon. That explained it all. The demon probably had the power to shapeshift into whoever he chose. But what reason could he possibly have to tear them both apart?

A single question troubled her greatly. Where would he strike next?

Kikyo closed her eyes, sighing inwardly. It didn't matter now. What mattered was that the one responsible for this didn't succeed, and no one was hurt.

Then she remembered Kaede and the other villagers. Didn't she tell Kaede she would die soon? What would Kaede do when her older sister, thought to be dead, turned up at the village, well and alive?

What would the villagers say when she explained the whole situation to them? How _could_ she explain it?

She sighed inwardly again. She'd have to be more cautious and careful, even in her own village. She supposed she would try to track him down somehow, one way or another.

"I shall be heading back to the village," Kikyo declared finally, opening her eyes to meet Inuyasha's amber ones. "I alone will search for traces of the one responsible for this. You and my village...even my own sister may be targeted. I can not allow any more harm to be done."

After the words escaped from her lips, a horrible realization dawned on her. Where would Inuyasha stay, now that he was a target? He couldn't possibly stay out in the wilderness. He could take care of himself, Kikyo was certain, but how could he deal with a demon who had power that surpassed their own?

But he couldn't stay in the village. What if he endangered her village?

As much as she loved Inuyasha, she didn't think she could allow him to endanger her village. They would both be targeted if they remained in the same area. Kikyo could never forgive herself if she lost both Inuyasha and her village. Things were looking bad.

It wasn't that she doubted his power. But it was human nature to be concerned and worried.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes slightly. Kikyo blinked, surprised at the rather upset look on his face. "Are you really planning to take down the one behind this all by yourself?"

Kikyo was the most powerful priestess in this era. He didn't doubt her strength, but it still concerned and angered him to know that Kikyo wanted to take down their attacker by herself.

Before she could reply, Inuyasha had closed the distance between them and grabbed her shoulders forcefully.

"What if you get killed?" he demanded. "He attacked you before! I could never forgive myself if something happened to you again, Kikyo! You almost died..." Inuyasha's angry voice lowered in sorrow and wistfulness. His golden orbs softened with a tender mist.

Kikyo's pools of hazel softened, but she forced herself to remain emotionless and calm. What if their attacker was watching at this moment, waiting for the perfect time to strike when they were most vunlerable?

"You know nothing of the one who attacked us, Inuyasha. What can you possibly do?" Kikyo questioned in a low tone. Inuyasha frowned. She seemed slightly irritated, as if she didn't like the idea of him protecting her. But he didn't care.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes again. "That's obvious. I'll track him down and rip him apart. Then Kikyo...you won't have to fight anymore."

There would be no more bloodshed. Kikyo's blood would not be shed again. No more bloodshed, no more tears shed, no more pain.

Kikyo closed her eyes, turning away. "Even if you do track him down, perhaps your strength will not match to our attacker..." Kikyo paused to sternly look straight into his eyes.

"Inuyasha, if he had the wit and power to almost make us think we betrayed each other, how much more power does he posess? It is best if I am the one who destroys him, for I am a priestess with the power to purify that demon."

"It may not matter to you, Kikyo, but your life is mine! I won't allow the likes of that demon to take it away!"

Immediately, Kikyo's head whipped back and her eyes shot open to meet his, while her lips parted to exhale a soft gasp. Kikyo stared at him, dumbfounded and stunned. His orbs were now flaring with determination and devotion, something she hadn't seen in his eyes before.

"Even if you do have purifying powers, you still can't take him down by yourself!" Inuyasha shot back defiantly. "_Who will protect you? I'm the only one who can, aren't I!_"

She remained silent for a moment before whispering, "Inuyasha..." Her eyes lowered slightly, and a deep frown marred her beautiful face.

Was it true? Was he the only one who could protect her?

Despite herself, she felt weak. Did Inuyasha really think of her like that? A helpless, weak woman who depended on a man to protect her?

Since when had she become so weak-willed?

Apparantly, her hushed voice and her saddened eyes calmed him down. His amber eyes softened with tenderness. "Kikyo..."

"You're saying that from the heart, aren't you?" Kikyo asked quietly, her chocolate eyes lowering slightly.

"I can't take it any longer! You almost died! I couldn't bear it if...I lost you again, Kikyo."

Kikyo's expression didn't change. The empty silence was filled with the soft whisper of the wind as they remained motionless and silent. Finally, Kikyo broke the silence.

"I should be going." Kikyo slipped with ease out of his grasp, walking away slowly. Inuyasha watched her leave, gazing at her retreating back sadly.

"Inuyasha, it's also about time...you should return to your daily life and remain cautious," Kikyo warned. "Be on your guard, Inuyasha. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

She stopped abruptly in her tracks, her head hanging low as her hair fell down the sides of her face with a melancholy air. Her position seemed so small and sad that Inuyasha felt his heart ache with sorrow as he stared wistfully at her.

" Inuyasha, when I was dying and falling in the depths of darkness..." she whispered softly. Inuyasha said nothing, gazing somberly at her back as his heart ached just remembering how much she suffered.

"I wondered if, alone, it was over for me. But you..." Kikyo paused to turn back. Inuyasha was surprised and stunned to see her smile. It wasn't a truly happy one; traces of her sadness lingered, but a spark of bliss shimmered within her smile.

"You were there for me, Inuyasha," Kikyo murmured, her eyes glimmering with gratitude and joy. "I am so happy."

She looked so beautiful at that moment, smiling, smiling at him, smiling /for/ him. He wanted to see her beautiful like that every day.

But how could she be happy when this demon was still on the loose? Inuyasha promised himself that no matter what happened, no matter what it took...he'd tear that demon to pieces. Her smile would be his motivation. She would be the reason why he fought.

"Inuyasha, I am glad that you are always there for me when I need you."

Inuyasha gazed softly at her, meeting her hazel orbs tenderly. She smiled again, seeming sad yet happy at the same time. Kikyo turned again to walk away, but she stopped as Inuyasha called out, "Wait, Kikyo!"

Her hazel eyes widened slightly as she felt his warm, firm hand grab hers. Before she could whirl around to face him, he had turned her around himself to meet his embrace. She succumbed, her petite hands pressing into his broad chest, her cheek buried in his shoulder blade.

"Kikyo...if anything happens, call for me," Inuyasha whispered, his warm breath brushing against the top of her head. His arms gently hugged her petite body, feeling a tingling sensation surge through him just feeling the warmth radiate off her soft skin.

"It'll be all right, Inuyasha," Kikyo assured tenderly, wrapping her arms around his muscular figure. She closed her eyes, pressing her cheek closer against him for warmth. "I promise I won't come to any harm."

"I am the only one who can protect you...aren't I?" Kikyo's eyes slowly flew open, and she felt his grip on her tighten gently. She smiled softly, closing her eyes again, drowning in an endless ocean of his warmth.

"Inuyasha..." she murmured, pressing her cheek against his silver hair.

Inuyasha tenderly smiled. "Kikyo..."


End file.
